Cold
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: He only did it because he had some other reason to. Masaomi just might be more slick that Izaya could realize.


**Cold**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

He only did it because he had some other reason to. Masaomi just might be more slick that Izaya could realize.

…

**Before You Read**

(silence)

…

**Cold**

His fingers were like ice, running up the inside of his naked thighs. Masaomi moaned and bent forward, pressing his palms against the wall, raising his hips with the thing, dry icicles, the anticipation of them brushing against what they shouldn't.

Frosty lips nipped the curve of his neck. Refreshingly cold. The man had to lean over him, chest against back, to reach his neck. The hard muscle pressed against the inside of his thigh. "What's the matter, Masaomi-kun?" The voice melted in his ear like chocolate. The hot, sweet hum of a cold bodied man. "Why do you pull away?" A significantly warmer and wet muscle explored the shell of his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

Masaomi gasped when the fingers gently touched the canvas between his thigh and his lower region. The finger teasingly traced up the crease. "If you don't want to, Masaomi-kun..."

"Izaya," Masaomi breathed. "Please..."

Izaya smirked and stood up straight, staring down at the boy who's gaze was fixed to the ground. Slowly, he rocked his hips gently, smoothly, rubbing his erection against Masaomi's. He hummed in pleasure, his warm breath inflating his lungs slowly but greatly. Masaomi moaned again, louder this time. The rocking quickened and roughened. That sound...

Both males were lost in the sweet, hot sensation of lust and pleasure. "Izaya...! Izaya!" Masaomi could feel himself climaxing, a light tingling pinning his stomach. He bit his tongue, moaning. Izaya listened to Masaomi moaning his name like music. It only made him harder. "C'mon...C'mon..."

Almost suddenly, Izaya stopped. Masaomi groaned his name, in disappointment this time. Why did he stop? He couldn't have been spent already. Masaomi couldn't help it. He brought a hand down and touched himself. A sick need from his body.

"Ah, ah," Izaya cooed, grabbing Masaomi's wrist. "Be patient." Masaomi groaned but did nothing. Izaya smirked and grasped Masaomi's hips. Then, in one hard, smooth motion, he thrust himself inside Masaomi. Masaomi cried out painfully, then lower his vocals to a whimper. Izaya leaned down and 'sh'ed him, gentle whispers of wind tickling his ear.

Izaya straightened himself once more and rocked himself slowly, Masaomi groaning from the pain, clutching Izaya's thighs. That is, until Izaya hit the sweet spot. Masaomi moaned loudly. He was afraid the people downstairs would hear him. He couldn't contain it. The faster came Izaya's thrusts, the louder came his cries of pleasure until he was overcome and screaming Izaya's name.

His heart was racing, his breath heavy and quick. He longed for the sweet taste of Izaya's tongue, but having his back to the idiot was making that difficult. His palms were pressed up against the wall, trying to keep him in place.. The wall was cold against his burning figures. It felt good. Sweat was dripping from his blond bangs, his honey eyes closing and opening lustfully as he was jerked a bit from the thrusting.

Izaya was moaning, his red eyes staring into the air between him and the teen, focusing entirely on the way his erection was rubbed and pulled when he thrust in and out of the boy was just enough to get him to release inside. He reached down and pumped Masaomi's erection, in rhythm with his thrusting, until cum spilled between his fingers, Masaomi screaming one last cry of pleasure.

Masaomi panted heavily. Izaya was, too, sliding out of the teen. Masaomi collapsed against the wall, curling his back up against it, almost trying to cover himself, and looked up at Izaya, who was stretching. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Izaya said, his voice stretching with his body. He turned and walked towards the bed they failed to acknowledge. It didn't matter. The wall was good.

The honey-colored eyes dropped down to the ground. There were people downstairs, waiting, probably just mingling. It _was_ a gathering ("It's not a party," Izaya insisted. "I prefer the much more...professional term.") after all. But, honestly, he didn't plan on having sex, losing his virginity that night, but he couldn't help himself. He got so horny, so easily, and Izaya knew how to turn him on.

"You look so cute when you're defenseless," Izaya chuckled. Masaomi glanced up. The man was already dressed, ready to return to the "gathering" down below. "Too bad you can't be this cute _all_ the time."

Masaomi glared at him, at first angrily, then with an idea. He reached down and brushed his hand along the head of his cock, bringing his hand back up again and licking the cum off his thumb. Izaya blinked, smirking in what Masaomi could guess was pleasantly surprised. "I'll see you after the party," Masaomi chuckled.

"Gathering," Izaya corrected. He was gone out the door before Masaomi could blinked, but he couldn't get out fast enough for Masaomi _not_ to noticed the little tent in his pants.

With a flush and a hurried stand, the boy got dressed. It hurt to move from Izaya's thrusting, but he had to get out of there. He managed to kick on his shoe as he was crawling out the window, accidentally banging his head off the sill as he was leaving, jumped onto the emergency exit, and took the stairs. What the hell did he just do?

He smirked. Izaya would never notice the little button on the collar of his shirt _nor_ the device behind his alarm clock. Masaomi had to admit it; he was pretty slick. All that came now was trying to convince everyone who was "listening in" that what seemed to happen didn't really happen.

_Good luck with that one, Masaomi..._

…

**After Notes**

Even I know that Masaomi couldn't talk to Izaya without having some other alternate motive, which is why I believe that Masaomi and Saki working for Izaya will be a _good thing_ in Mikado's favor, later on...eventually... Well, Masaomi will _so_ stab Izaya in the back and give him a taste of his own medicine!

I hope...

Anyways, loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Why not? Ha ha! Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
